A Bloody Case
by wolftrails of love
Summary: Ivan Braginsky is a criminal mastermind wanted for thousands of reasons, hacking, theft, murder, and kidnapping. Now he has his eyes set on a local police man named Alfred Jones, who has been put on his case. After getting kidnapped Alfred has to find a way to escape, if he isn't killed trying to escape from the madman. Rated M for later chapters
1. Meeting

It was a Thursday morning, in June, when Alfred heard his alarm beep through his house. His hand reached over slamming down to hit the button that had annoyed him so. It was time for him to get back in the work force since his accident. About a month ago he had been shot in his left shoulder, and was put out of his job for a month.

His crystal blue eyes traced over the posters hanging on his walls. One of posters being of his favorite superhero, Captain America, seemed to have pulled on the tak that attached it into the wall. Causing the poster to look like it was closing in on itself, though Alfred knew he could just fix it later. With a loud sigh coming from his mouth, he forced himself out of the bed walking over to the bathroom. He ignored his glasses which sat motionless on his bedside table, as he shut the door behind him.

He glanced over at his reflection blue eyes staring blankly back at him, his dirty blonde hair was sticking straight up in some areas. His pale fingers ran through his hair trying to push it down only to have it defy his orders and come back up. He rolled his eyes stretching the muscles in his arms, and legs. His hands grasped the end of his shirt pulling it over his head exposing his chest, then let the piece of clothing fall to the ground. Bare feet hit the solid tile as he dropped his boxers before stepping into the shower. A loud yawn escaped from his mouth as he reached over turning on the water for the shower. When freezing cold water softly touched his bare back, he let out a surprised yelp. "Oh man wrong knob." He muttered turning the other knob.

Soon he was done with the shower and was opening his closest. Clothes hung down from the hooks they were placed upon, he soon spotted his blue outfit. He grinned brightly taking the outfit and walking over to his bed, throwing the outfit onto it. He then chuckled seeing he was getting a phone call from his friend, or more of his older brother. They weren't related, but Arthur sort of reminded Alfred of a mother. Which was great since Alfred didn't have a mother growing up, only his brother and his father.

He slid the green little phone thingie, he wasn't sure what it was really called, to the edge of the screen. He then held his phone to his ear tilting his head to the side to hold the fragile electronic between his head and his shoulder. "Hello, Alfred the greatest hero alive answering." He could feel a grin tugging at his lips as he heard a British voice reply with what sounded like an annoyed sigh.

"Seriously Alfred," came the voice from the other side. "Do you always have to answer like that? I mean you should know th-"

"Is there something I can help you with Arthur?" Alfred quickly interrupted not wanting to get lectured today. It was his first day back and he seriously just wanted to get to work without any trouble.

"Oh yes, I justed wanted you to know you're one the case for a man named Ivan Braginsky, however we are going out to get him today. I want you to stay back, and not take him on. He's just a hacker, but still he could be dangerous and seriously hurt you." Arthur said his voice had a demanding sort of tone in it which annoyed the American a bit.

"Dude no way! I'm going today because it's my first time back. I don't want to be stuck in some stupid office, I want to actually arrest someone!" He whined loudly into the phone, pouting slightly as he said it.

"Alfred this honestly isn't the time for your childish ways," Arthur retorted rather quickly to the American.

"Arthur look I'm going to make the arrest today, and you can't stop me. So no, I won't listen to you. Now bye," WIth that he pulled the phone away and hit the end call button with a sigh. He hated this, that and the fact that he had was being fussed over. It wasn't exactly like he was wanting to get shot, but it was healed by now. Sure it ached at times but it was completely fine!

After he had gotten dressed, eaten, brushed his teeth, and found his glasses he headed out. He whistled a small tune that he had found pretty catchy, calle 'Blank Space.' by Taylor Swift. It was a good song, but it was more meant for females, not that he cared. He simply enjoyed the song a lot.

After driving through such horrible traffic he finally made it to the police station. He pushed open the door and stepped out stretching a bit as he yawned. He couldn't believe that he was being put on the field his first day back, it was so exciting.

He shook the excitement out of his body before stepping in, his shoes having a small squeak to them as he walked in. It was great to be back, he had never been so happy to be back at work. But after days of doing nothing, but lounging around he had grown bored. He only did paperwork, and that was for stupid things, like someone being arrested for being drunk while driving. Sure it was important, but Alfred so preferred being on the field.

He earned some looks from the fellow officers who just looked back down, til he reached one who had bushy eyebrow, beautiful emerald eyes, pale skin, and golden blonde hair. He had his arms folded over his chest, his lips were pulled downward into a frown. Alfred sighed as he walked over looking down at his fellow officer. "G'day Arthur, and what has gotten you in such a bad mood this early in the mornin', if I may ask."

"Don't you play dumb with me Jones," Arthur hissed out his eyes narrowing quite a bit now. Alfred sighed and shook his head, Arthur only ever used his last name if he was super angry. And an angry Brit was not something Alfred liked to deal with.

"Look I'm sorry, don't get mad at me. Besides he's just some hacker. He probably doesn't know we're coming for him. And hacks rarely have guns, and if they do they're a lousy shot. Besides they're small, and easy to take care of." Alfred quickly started to name reasons of why this wasn't such a bad idea. It seemed to have worked because Arthur nodded once and closed his eyes.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong," Alfred opened his mouth to object, but Arthur raised his hand to silence him. "I said if anything goes wrong, then pull out immediately. Alfred I don't want you to get hurt, you know Matthew needs you." Those words had gotten through to the American as he tensed up before looking away.

"Yeah fine whatever, just...just don't say that again. Matthew is fine, and we both know it," He muttered out before turning and heading back outside. He heard the jingle of metal clinking together. "Oh come on Arthur, I think I should get to drive. You always get to drive a-"

"Alfred I always drive, that is our rule. Besides if we let you drive then you would give the criminal time to escape." The Brit quickly stopped the whine coming from the American as he opened the door. He just didn't want to actually hear anymore complaints.

A sigh came from the blonde as he got in the passenger side shaking his head, and muttering under his breath. He then leaned his head against the cool glass, before closing his eyes. He knew it would be a silent trip on the way there, but on the way back it would be loud. Mostly from the one they arrested yelling at them from the back seat of the car. Finally after what seemed to be forever, darkness crowded his vision.

* * *

Alfred groaned out as he felt a push and pull on his shoulder, causing his eyes to slowly open. He then glanced over to the cause of it. It was of course the only person who was in the car. "This is another reason why you can't drive. You fall asleep to easy."

"I only actually sleep in the car when riding, so get your information checked," He looked back seeing about three other police cars, causing him to roll his eyes. Forcing himself to sit up, and yawn. His hand reached up quickly adjusting the glasses that sat upon his face.

"Alright here is the plan you twat, first we move in with everyone, then we bust in there." Arthur grumbled, he had simplified it a lot thanks to Alfred, who shook his head. He always thought those plans were to plain and simple. They never had anything fun happen, but maybe that's why Arthur chose it. He didn't want Alfred to get hurt which filled the American with irritation.

"Or instead of having the murder of a completely harmless door, we knock, he answers, we arrest. It is that simple," Alfred shrugged knowing it sounded great in his head, but it probably wouldn't work. Well it should work, usually the bad guy never expected to hear a knock at the door. Well in movies the police would yell out loudly that they were there. He never once did that, it always gave away the one thing that was badly needed, the element of surprise.

"Alfred no, that isn't going to work at all, now stick to th-" Arthur had quickly stated his eyes glancing to the others.

"Yeah I'm heading up." He had made up his mind as he slammed his door closed, so he could at least muffle the sounds of British cursing. He waved at two of the other officers to come over, which they did. One was named Mason, which Alfred liked a lot. He could follow orders and shut his mouth when needed to. "Ok here's the plan, we knock, he answers, we arrest. Now are there any questions at all?" Mason looked liked he wanted to say something, but he only shook his head.

With a grin now spreading across his face, he spared a glance to the apartments. He already knew that they were heading to the apartment on the top of the stairs, which was a great place. There was only one exit, and if he tried to run he would be shot at. Alfred nodded before nodding his head towards the stairs. The two nodded and they drifted up the stairs. Their feet barely making any sounds besides the squeak of the staircase.

After a moment, they reached to top and Alfred's fingers slowly curled into a tight fist. He raised his hand before bringing his closed hand over, and beats on the door. The only noise heard was a loud thud which was caused by Alfred's fist. He stared at the door for a few minutes, or seconds, he didn't keep time before banging on the door once again. This time he heard a muffled, "One minute" come from the other side. He let out a deep breath before popping his knuckles, the show was beginning and Alfred was ready.

The door swung open, with a protesting creak sounding from the hinges. And the wooden door was replaced with a body that was tall, Alfred stared blankly at a chin for a moment before tilting his head upward. The first thing he had taken notice to was the huge nose that placed itself comfortable on the man's face. He then noticed the grayish blonde hair which looked pretty neat compared to Arthur's crazy mop of hair. The next thing were purple eyes, that had curious look in them.

"Da? Can I help you?" Came a thick Russian accent, causing him to blink a few times. Of all the things it actually had to be, it was a Russian. That would add more fuel to the fire between Americans and Russians.

"Yes Ivan Braginski?" Alfred looked over at the clipboard Mason was holding, before reaching over and taking it.

"It's Braginsky," The Russian responded after a moment of silence, his eyes filled with annoyance at having to correct the man. Alfred didn't seem to notice, or to care. He just wanted to get this job over with and get to the hospital to visit Matthew.

"Right. You're under arrest for hacking into secret government websites." Alfred read through the script before seeing a completely confused face. He hated those confused looks more than anything. It made him always believe the man, or woman, in front of him was completely innocent. But it was never as bad as when the person bawled their eyes out in front of him. Now that made him feel like a piece of shit right there.

"Arrested?" He asked blinking a few times, making Alfred feel bad about that. He wasn't so sure that this was the guy, maybe they got the wrong address or something.

"Ah, well this is boring. I thought we were going to arrest some mafia boss with a lot of body guards." Alfred joked out, before slamming the clipboard back into Masons chest.

"Mr. Jones! Please take this matter more seriously, this man is evil! He needs to be arrested right now!" Alfred rolled his eyes, this is why you didn't take newbies on the field. Everyone was evil to them, and it annoyed Alfred quite a bit.

"But this guy can't be it, just look at him. He's just so...plain. I mean he doesn't even look like he knows a thing about hacking!" Alfred raised his arms in a slight fit, but he then pulled out his handcuffs, that flashed brightly in the sunlight. "I'm highly against arresting an innocent man, but it's written against you on the papers. So, are you going to give us an easy time, or will it be a rough time. It's all up to you." He stared at the Russian with a straight face. But something caused him to freeze, amusement was in the Russians eyes.

"Rough time? Not until I buy you dinner," he said seeming to lean over Alfred, causing sweat to fall down the side of his ace. "Do you like it rough 'Mr. Jones'" He mocked with a childish light in his eyes. He looked so creepy. "I understand full the words you speak. I hack codes and take them. I hide them, you not able to find them." He said with a smile smile plastered on his face. Alfred was dumbfound, not sure exactly how to handle the situation at hand.

"But you.." Alfred had started, but was soon ignored as the purple orbs moved from him to Mason. His smile soon turning into a wicked grin.

"I not evil! Bad puppy! Bad Puppies get scolded!" He laughed out, but before Alfred could even react his hand reached forward. It seemed to happen in complete slow motion, as Ivan's hand seemed to grab onto Masons head bringing him towards the Russian. Alfred watched blankly, as Ivan's attention snapped back onto him, With a final wink he arm went straight forward, causing Mason to stumble back and take a tumble down the stairs leading to the apartment.

Alfred only watched in pure horror as his friend plummeted down the stairs. He was too late to even help in time. A sudden coldness swept over Alfred as he quickly looked back to the Russian. A look of fear mixed in with amazement was on Alfred's face. But it quickly turned to a look of disgust as he glared up at the Russian.

"Oh shit," Were the only word that came out of his mouth. And even when they came out they came out quietly and breathlessly making him sound like he was scared. Was he scared? Why was this happening?

"Bad Mr. Jones, you underestimate me. You will soon see my strength knows no bounds," He said like a child who had just shown off to his parents. Alfred opened his mouth to say something, but a cold hand touched his cheek causing him to freeze. "Shh Mr. Jones. No speak. Just silence." It was in those moments that Alfred learnt he had made a huge mistake. One that was too late to take back. "I finally caught you, little rabbit."

* * *

That's the end for chapter one! I hope you really enjoyed reading it. And if you would please leave a review, it lets me know your opinion on my works! I plan to update soon after this so please hold on. And yes I already know Ivan is a gentle giant, but I wanted something a bit darker, so here it is! Also the show Hetalia doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the creator, and so do the characters. I only own the idea for this story!


	2. Kidnapping

Thank you all for reading chapter one, and continuing my story! Also thanks for the wonderful reviews! And I'm really sorry for the late update. I have been busy with things.

* * *

Alfred after a moment of thinking, finally moved his hand up slapping the other off of his face. His throat felt tight as if someone was choking him. However he didn't make any sudden movements to arrest the man. "Heh, you just became a whole lot more interesting, Mr. Braginski." He stated, still using the wrong name on purpose to annoy the other male.

"Have I? You Americans are so simple. In Russia this normal," The giant seemed rather amused with the American, as he then reached over his fingers wrapping around the thinner wrist of the American. Blue eyes bore into purple eyes, Alfred's hand was reaching back to the holster on his belt.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to remove that hand sir," His hand had already made it to the cool handle of the gun. His skin was tingling all over, as blood seemed to pound in his ears. "And it seems we're doing it the hard way." He hissed out taking a few steps back. Now he truly was wishing that the Russian was more innocent than he truly was. "So would you like to share why you hacked into the government base? Or is that a little Russian pass time?" He was slowly pulling the weapon up, his eyes looking around the room.

"Oh you threaten me with weapon? Mr. policeman, I am not armed." He stated has hands being brought up as they fiddled with the fabric of his scarf. He looked simply bored now, causing the American to be truly unnerved. "I got bored after NASA, so I hack into your government base. I could not help myself. You have secrets we now share." He walked away for a moment, his back turned to the American. He seemed to be thinking of something to say.

"We have-"

"I could kill you Mr. Jones," Ivan commented with a sort of childish glow. "But I make no haste to do this. I am curious about American customs. What makes you so drunk with power?" He spun on his heel, closing the space between them. It was like he didn't even care about the gun that was being pressed against his chest now.

A chill ran down Alfred's spine again, something was making him sick to his stomach. His eyes narrowed a bit forcing his lips to curl upward. His heart pounds against his rib cage as he stood up straight. "Aww you're saving me, how sweet of you. Though I can't say the same to you." He hissed out biting his lip, as he straightened out his spine wanting to seem bigger and badder than he really was. After a moment he saw that the child like amusement was still clouding the Russians gaze. He could only force himself to swallow the lump stuck in his throat.

"We are alike Mr. Jones, I kill people, and you would kill to keep secrets hidden." He turned away as if thinking his options, before turning to face him. He simply grinned and held out his hands curled into tight balls. Alfred blinked staring at his hands. "Well Mr. Jones are you not going to arrest me?" He asked still grinning a wicked making the blue eyed boy take a step back.

A moment of silence came between the two as he lowered the gun unable to actually pull the trigger on a person, no matter who it was. Everyone deserves to actually live a life, no matter who they were. Alfred was a policeman, not God. A look of disappointment climbed its way onto Ivan's face. "I guess you are too weak to be like me," the sentence made something inside his stomach to boil. Of course he wasn't like this crazy guy! He was nothing like him! How could Ivan actually think for a second they were alike? He gripped the handle of the gun tightly before quickly raising it. He felt a vibration from the top of the gun, almost making him lose his grip on it. He watched as Ivan fell to the ground, which Alfred quickly took advantage of, climbing over him and fastening the metal cuffs around his wrist.

"I am nothing like you," the growl rumbled from his throat, seeing a bruise starting to form from where he had slammed the gun into Ivan's cheek. He soon heard footsteps rushing upstairs, when he turned he saw a certain pair of bushy eyebrows. It took him long enough to actually get there, though Alfred had this handled at the moment.

"Alfred! What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Came the only response that he had gotten, of course it wasn't an, 'Alfred are you okay?' He only sighed at that before a wide grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, Arthur! Look at this I caught him, though one of our officers took a little tumble," he commented. His blue eyes watched as the British man started to walk over. Thus he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head causing him to yelp out and hold it tightly.

"You stupid twat! I told you to wait on orders, not to barge in without warning!" Alfred flinched a bit the yelling hitting his ear. Well this was stupid! He caught the guy didn't he?

"But Arthur I caught him! So don't hit me like that!" Alfred growled a bit, before rubbing his head. He had actually almost forgotten about the Russian man until he heard a laugh rumble through the man.

"Is that your significant other, Mr. Jones? The one you have sex with? That is illegal in Russia, especially if you have children. Do not want contaminate the children, right?" Ivan seemed to purr out, anger still flashing through his eyes, making Alfred bit his lip nervously. Why was this actually happening to him at the moment? Couldn't he have gotten a normal guy, instead of this lunatic?

But he didn't get angry, or disturbed he only laughed. "What with Artie here? No way! Besides he has a certain lover of his already. Tell Francis I don't want you." He added that last part for Arthur, then he looked back towards Ivan. The man looked almost displeased, but didn't say anything else. He must not want to start any more drama than he already had. Alfred roughly hoisted the man to his feet with a smirk. Finally, he had caught this pain in the ass.

Arthur was right behind the two, his gun pulled just in case the Russian decided to do something stupid. Alfred had pushed him roughly against the car with a smirk. "Do you have any children, Mr. Jones?" Ivan asked as his huge body leaned over the car a bit.

That question had caught Alfred off guard, however he didn't let his true feelings show. There was no way he was going to let that man get under his skin. So the only sensible thing to do was to actual ignore the giant. He grabbed the top of Ivan's head shoving him into the back of the car.

"Mr. Jones, are you ignoring me?" That taunt was making him a bit upset. What was this guys problem, why couldn't he just leave Alfred alone? Yet once again he only got silence as a response. The blue eyed prince slammed the door shut, returning to the front, and pulled open his door. Arthur had already taken his spot and started the car.

"Would you please leave Alfred alone. We are not in the mood to be messed with," Arthur came to aid Alfred, who really didn't need it. He just knew talking would end up going bad. This man seemed to have something wrong in his head.

"I was not talking to you Mr. British, I was talking to Mr. Jones," Anger was seen swirling in those crazed eyes. Alfred only rolled his eyes a bit, staring out the window.

"No," he finally answered. "I don't have any kids, and what would it matter if I did or didn't?" He asked, feeling a bit uneasy even answering. Something was wrong here, the person in the back wouldn't be holding a casual conversation like this. No, they would be in tears, yelling, or thrashing around. Yet this man, he seemed calm, like he knew what he was doing.

"It would change all of you Mr. Jones. I do not think I should have kids, once I had my nephew come over so I could watch him. I played a game where he would have to see how long he could go with no air. I tied his arms and legs together, it was funny watching him squirm around under the water." Ivan seemed to be beaming with joy at that story. Alfred felt his stomach turn, feeling bile start to rise in the back of his throat.

"That is enough talking from you, we do not wish to hear anymore," Arthur growled, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. Ivan surprisingly didn't make another sound, which pleased the two cops immensely.

It had to be about ten minutes later when Ivan started to talk again. "Mr. British, Mr. Jones, I do not feel so well. I think I am going to be sick," Alfred looked in the rear-view mirror, seeing that Ivan in fact looked a bit on the green side. He seemed to be hunched over, and Alfred really didn't want to clean the mess up.

Arthur must have felt the same way, because the man slammed his foot on the break, swerving to the side. Alfred's hand shot up clutching at the handle on the car's roof. "Alfred let him out."

"Dude, wait a moment, he could be faking! To me this kinda screamed trap," He replied, glancing back to the Russian. It wasn't a lie, the alarms in Alfred's head were going crazy, and he knew this was a bad idea.

"Alfred I am not going to clean throw up out of the back seat, let him out."

"Okay, okay, but at least have a gun trained on him in case he pulls a move." Alfred sighed, pushing the door open, and stepped out. His gloved hand placing itself on his own gun, just in case. Slowly he pulled the car door open, a squeak coming from the hinges. He would have to look at those later.

The Russian leaned out of the car, his body hunching over looking as though he was going to lose his breakfast on Alfred's shoes. The police officer tried to take a step back, but even then it was too late. In a bat of an eye, Ivan charged quickly shoving something into Alfred's already healing shoulder. A scream erupted from the blonde, as he thrashed about trying to get free. But his whole back soon felt a warm body pressing to it. An arm squeezed against his neck, cutting off any hope of escaping for the man. Within that time he had lost his gun, just wondering where it had gone.

He could hear his blood pounding in his ears, feel pain exploded through his shoulder, and through that he saw Arthur pointing a gun at the pair. His eyes tried to look behind him, only to spot his own barrel pointed straight at his head.

"Drop the gun or I'll shoot Alfred in the head," The accent seemed to bring memories rushing back into the American's head. What on earth just happened? He glanced over to his shoulder, seeing that a part of the handcuff had been shoved into his shoulder. It had pierced the skin, a dark red stain appearing around it on his clothing. His gaze slowly was brought back to Arthur, who was shaking. "Do you not believe me?" Came a question that made Alfred look up. He saw the barrel slowly move away from his head, and it was being pointed downwards. With a small click a gunshot filled the silence. The bullet dug itself into the center of Alfred's right foot. Another scream came from the poor officer, not being able to stop the madman behind him.

"ALFRED!" The scream seemed to cut through the American's mind, making him look upward towards the voice. It was Arthur, and he seemed to be lowering the gun, yet if he did that Alfred knew that the man behind him would only shoot Arthur. He couldn't allow that, Matthew needed someone, and Alfred had already been caught.

"R-Run…" At first he could barely speak the word, pain causing his mind to shut down. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get his thought together. After a moment they all clicked into place. "RUN!" He belted, tears stinging his eyes as he struggled against Ivan. "RUN HE'S ONLY GOING TO SHOOT YOU!" He watched Arthur's eyes widen, and he seemed to shake his head. "DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! RUN!"

Arthur slowly seemed agree with Alfred, his head disappearing from view and the car took off. Ivan seemed rather unimpressed by the whole matter. Slowly he bent down sweeping Alfred off of his feet, lips pressing against his forehead. The man would have been creeped out, if he wasn't in so much pain.

"I am sorry my little rabbit, I did not want to hurt you. But if you disobey me I will have to, just like I did now." He spun on his heel, heading for the forest in front of them. Alfred struggled trying to get free, but he was losing too much blood. The bullet must have hit a main artery in his foot. Or maybe it was the pain that was too much. Either way he could feel his grip on his consciousness slowly fading, until he finally let the world around him turn black.

* * *

That is the end of Chapter two, I hope you really like it. If you do please leave a comment those really do help me out. Thank you for reading my story, until next time!


	3. The New Pet

Hello again guys! Sorry for the late update, though I made a new resolution that I would update more frequently than I have been doing. So I hope this one is true! Anyway for those who were asking questions, you will soon find out. Well most of them.

Alfred groaned out, his head feeling foggy as his sky blue eyes flittered open. He winced feeling intense pain from his right foot, and his shoulder. As he tried to move he found that his wrist had been tied together tightly making him groan out, even his ankles had been tied. For a moment he was confused, wondering where he was, or what on Earth had just happened. However as he listened to the ticking of a clock it all came rushing back to him making him hold his breath with a slight groan. This couldn't be happening, no way was he just kidnapped by a Russian madman. No it was all just a dream.

"Ah, my little rabbit, it seems you are awake now, da?" That sweet childlike voice sent chills down his back, making him stay silent only to glare at the man before him. The silence didn't please the man before him as he squatted in front of Alfred.

"I need water.." Alfred croaked out softly blinking a few times.

"Wa...ter?" Ivan repeated the word his Russian accent thick as he spoke the word.

"Yeah water, you know stuff you drink. What are you Russians so stupid you don't even know that?" The hiss slipped out as a snarl formed on his lips. Ivan only smiled sweetly at him, reaching down to gently stroke his head. This only lasted a moment as he then felt a sharp pain in his cheek followed by a loud slapping sound. Alfred could feel the blood welling up in his mouth.

"My little rabbit should be quiet up." This only caused the pain to morph into anger.

"Get the hell away from me! And stop calling me your little rabbit!" The American could hear his voice boom out as it leaked with venom. Thus a second later he spat in the man's face just letting out a growl. He could see that his spit had scarlet embedded in as it had been mixed with blood at this point. He heard the male in front of him let out a giggle as he reached up gently wiping his face with the back of his giant hand. Al couldn't tell if the other man was angry or not, he only gave him a fake smile as he stood.

"I show little Alfred to behave or he will end up like rest of my pets." That one word caught his attention more than the rest. Pets, as if he had kidnapped countless people, or something and just kept them here. It was a scary thought to even think about. With a small giggle Ivan reached up a giant hand gently stroking Alfred's hair before his flat hand soon turned into a fist. The fist clenching Alfred's hair rather roughly as he let out a yelp of pain.

Pain was exploding from the top of his head as he felt Ivan pull him up and off of the couch, that Ivan had placed him on, with a small thud. However it didn't stop the giant from dragging the beautiful male by his hair, even if Alfred did try to make him let go his wrist were bound together not much could be done.

"Let me go, you crazy asshole!" Alfred screamed out in pain kicking his feet trying to pull himself up to stop the feeling of his scalp being ripped off of his skull.

"Little rabbit must learn." Thus he felt his cheek being slammed into a cool piece of glass. He felt his cheek being pressed harder and harder into the window until his barely opened his eyes. But he couldn't see much without his glasses. "If little rabbit doesn't he will end up like little bird." Alfred squinted trying to see if there was anything out there that he should be worried about and just froze in complete fear. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he saw some raised dirt as if someone made a shallow grave and it seemed like there was tombstone. The more he squinted the more tombstones he saw. He was not sure if they said anything, or if they did he just couldn't read them but he counted nine tombstones. "The rest of pets were no good. Hopefully little rabbit will be nice and settle."

Alfred forced back any bile rising in his throat as he swallowed thickly. This man was crazy, he was absolutely crazy and that terrified Alfred. Now he was one of this guy's pet and he was not really pleased by it. How could someone like this ever get a hold of him? It wasn't right, he was a good person. He didn't steal, he gave to the poor, he took care of his little brother, and he was a good cop. He tried his best to be nice to everyone, so why was this happening to him?

"Now my little rabbit is hungry?" Alfred forced his gaze to raise to the man's face for a moment, soon forcing his eyes closed not answering the question. Taking it as a yes Alfred felt Ivan pick him up. It seemed that his punishment has been over, and now he was being treated gently.

His eyes landed on the front door, just wondering if he could make it there. Probably not with his ankles tied together, maybe if could get those undone. He watched as Ivan gently dumped him on the couch, and made his way to what seemed like the kitchen. He didn't want to know what the Russian would return with, for all he knew it would be poisoned. That wouldn't be above the kidnapper, or if anything would be above him. What did he want with Alfred? It's not like Alfred understood. He never met the guy until now, and now he was in this guys house, or maybe not, and was being fed god knows what. He'd rather starve then eat something from the criminal any day. However if he didn't eat, what would be the punishment next time?

"Shit.." Came the curse before he could even stop it. Now his mind was thinking about what could happen to him if he refused to eat. Now which would be worse, not eating and getting punished, or eating something that could kill him. "Looks like I can't go to the hospital to visit you Mattie.." He whispered with a cold laugh following this statement.

This is what he gets for trying to be a hero, trying to be good, just trying to pay those damn bills that the hospital kept sending him.

"Alfred, I have made you a meat pie. You eat it and become strong again." He hadn't even noticed Ivan come back, let alone sitting in a chair beside the couch. Being determined to make the Russian mad all he did was turn his head to the side refusing anything that came near his mouth. "What is this? Little rabbit you must eat.." He pressed the spoon against Alfred's teeth pushing down. He didn't even care if it broke all of his teeth, he wasn't going to eat whatever this man made him.

A loud sigh seemed to come from the man as he soon put his other hand against the blonde's cheeks. His thumb pressing into the cheek, as his other fingers dug into the other. This forcing Alfred to open his mouth with a slight groan coming from him, feeling the hot food hit his tongue instantly made him want to gag. But his mouth was covered along with his mouth.

"Little rabbit should swallow,' Ivan started with a slight giggle between his sentence, "or he will end up suffocating."

This caused the policeman to swallow quickly, and with that he felt that he had gained to ability to breath again. However, that did little to stop the harsh glare he was giving the criminal.

"Tell me how you got out I know for fact the handcuffs were locked!" He demanded only to have a spoon shoved into his mouth.

"That is easy answer. I have a big secret that stay hidden in my back pocket. You officers never care for paperclips," he finished his sentence off with a tilt of his head. Alfred froze hearing that; this guy _picked _the handcuffs, meaning the thing he shoved into his shoulder was the handcuffs. How many times has this guy done such a thing.

"H-How?" He asked after feeling the food slink down his throat. However the question was soon forgotten as a wave of dizziness hit him like if someone were to hit him across the head. It only took him a moment later to realize why, this asshole had to drug him. He now knew this information but he couldn't stop eating. It was as if he had no control over his jaw anymore and just chewed before swallowing the lump down.

Ivan seemed rather pleased with this, more than Alfred would if he could actually control his actions. "Did my medicine kick in? It must have if you eat without force." He was beaming proudly at this, soon setting the plate to the side. "I had to sedate you earlier, because of all those accidents that hurt you. I fix you up like a good boy." He smiled gently stroking the hair of Alfred back, with a certain fondness twinkling within his eyes.

"I...I feel so weird," Alfred was shocked hearing his own voice because he hadn't even meant to speak the words slipped past his lips like water passing through cracks. He heard a giggle come from the giant. He soon felt a finger press against his nose as if he was a button.

"That means medicine worked, so this is good," he purred out as he pushed himself out of the chair pulling out a knife as he cute Alfred's legs free. "Now, follow me little rabbit." With that he was gone showing that he expected Alfred to follow.

With a soft whine he hoisted himself up and followed the man, not knowing why. He just needed to be near somebody and not alone with his thoughts otherwise he would...He would think of Matthew. Ivan was in the kitchen soon turning to face the smaller male with a grin.

"You are like sunshine, something I wish to keep." This statement confused him as he blinked a couple times. "I have loved you from the first moment you asked me where the bleach was in that Wal-Mart. You were wearing a shirt that was blue with a shield that was white, and red, and had a star. I later learned that this was called Captain America. You had tanned shorts that fell to your knees and hightops with the American flag." A cold lump started to form in his stomach, what was he going on about? He didn't remember this, but he loved the outfit Ivan described, he wore it almost every week during summer. "I had just finished getting rid of my last pet, so I was going to bleach the house. I had to have you. You were perfect. I started to follow you after that. I have hacked into cameras to watch you. I know where you live, where you like to hang, and why you go to the hospital everyday." Suddenly a hand was on the back of Alfred's head. "I have been alone since I lost my family. Very bad man took me in and raised me, so I ended up killing him at young age."

"Why," Alfred had started but his mind was so fogged up that he couldn't think straight about what he was going to say next, "why are you telling me this?"

"To show that even if you escape from here, that I will be able to find you whenever I please. You will never be free from me, my little Alfred."

"No! I have to be free, I can't stay here I need to get back to Matthew!" He shouted out, but his voice didn't feel like his own. It was full of fear and anxiety not sure if he had ever sounded like that.

"You do not need to worry about Matthew anymore, only me, this is your new life." Alfred shook his head trying to take a step back but the hand on the back of his head prevented him from backing up farther. The drugs were making it hard to think, however he knew that Matthew couldn't be left alone.

"N-No I can't I can't leave my little bro- mmmph!" He was suddenly cut off feeling lips slam against his. It took him for a second to realize what had happened. It was intense full of passion, and anger Alfred could feel his lips starting to bruise at the treatment. He tried to pull away, wanting to get away but Ivan was letting up. He bit on the tender bottom lip casing Alfred to wince at this. He felt the wet, soft muscle slid against his bottom lip making him wince once again as it stung meaning that Ivan drew blood. Alfred refused to open his mouth, refused to let him in. But maybe it was the drugs, the drugs were making him want to kiss back. He wasn't sure what to do. It was too much at this moment.

"Little rabbit," he felt the whisper against his lips, the hand tightening its grip on his hair. "Let me in." That was all it took before Alfred opened his mouth feeling the intruders tongue instantly slip into his wet cavern. He felt their tongues tangle together Ivan showing that he had dominance over the American. Alfred could taste metal in his mouth only wondering if it was his blood for a spare moment. Thus as Alfred tried to breath harshly through his nose he felt Ivan pull away with a small hum.

Alfred stood there panting harshly for a moment, giving his lungs the oxygen that they desperately needed. His mind was racing of what just happened and he was suddenly becoming more alert and aware. He felt two hands against his waist pulling him onto a counter as he felt a body between his legs. He wasn't sure what he should do, that was until he felt lips against his neck, followed by a harsh bite causing him to yelp. Now he knew where this was heading, and he wasn't one for it. Sure he was bisexual but he wasn't up for this. He felt the wet muscle lick along the bite mark in apology soon feeling a hand brush over his abdomen, trailing upward. The moment he felt the hands come into contact with his hardened nipple this caused a moan to escape from his throat. However his mind came back before he was going to let this happen. "NO!" He shouted raising his leg up and kicked the Russian in his chest harshly making the man take a few steps back. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed glaring at the man.

Ivan seemed stunned at the actions that took place, but his eyes narrowed as he growled lowly at the male. This time Alfred felt the hands at his throat squeezing roughly, he choked wincing as his fingernails dug into his skin. He gurgled trying not to choke on his spit. A moment later he collided on the ground with a thud. Pain came from his shoulder as he clenched his teeth together trying to hold in the yelp of pain and after a moment he looked over. What he saw truly terrified him, the giant was looming over him, shadows covering the front of his body to where he could only see the front of him. He swallowed thickly as he finally spotted the eyes and he saw the rage within them.

"Little rabbit," his voice was cold and calm but his body actions spoke enough for Alfred to know he was angry, "that was a stupid thing to do. You be bad pet." He hissed soon turning grabbing Alfred by the shirt and dragged him away down the hall. He winced as he felt his shirt ride up showing his bare skin, and felt the ground rub his back skin raw. Alfred looked around spotting a door that was boarded up, but it didn't seem to be a exit. So why was it board up like that? What could possible be down there? He watched the door the curiosity seeping into his body. However his wondering ceased as he heard the sound of a door opening with squeaky hinges. Thus he felt the shirt tug on him throwing him into the floor. He looked up at the man ignoring how sore his body felt.

"Bad pets will have to stay here without any food or….water." He mumbled soon stepping out and shutting the door behind him. Alfred stayed behind looking at his wrist before letting his eyes trace around the room. It was a normal room, besides that it had no window in it, but it had an okay bed. He sighed closing his eyes for a moment. There was so many thoughts swirling around his mind but he was more curious about that dumb door.

"This is stupid!" He called out soon sinking his teeth into the rough rope wanting to be free. With a growl he grinded his teeth together against the rope trying to break it. He was going to be free. Nobody could keep him here, he was an American! They believed in freedom. Stay here his ass, once his hands were free he was making a dash for it. With another tug he felt the rope loosen and his hand were free. He smiled brightly at this, because honestly he'd never done this and it was sorta like what Captain America would do!

"Unlike your last pets you're facing me...Alfred F. Jones."

Will Alfred break free? Or will he suffer the punishment if he is caught? There is chapter 3! I hope you guys will like it and I plan to update more frequently on this story. Sorry for such the long wait guys! Please leave a review if you like it and want to see more! For now goodbye!


End file.
